Moonlit Death
by Vallent-Abyss
Summary: The gang beat Naraku and now everyone split and is trying to figure out whats next! Meanwhile evil rears its head in the form of scorned Tsukiko and her vengence not to mention other demonic clans . Not like Naraku! OCX find out! InuyashaX read! SessX rea
1. Intro and A Dark Plan

WELCOME!

This is my first FAN-FIC **EVER**!

PLEASE PLEASE Review it ! I would love to have critique on it!

Yay!

Of course this story takes place in feudal Japan.

_**DISCLAIMER! :**_ Inuyasha please. Inuyasha: What? Oh...damn it. No I don't belong to you.

Me: tears I know but I can still pretend in my mind and here! Inuyasha: uh...s-s-sure. looks around nervously

Introduction

After several years of battle with Naraku and countless other demons, the Inuyasha crew was finally able to defeat him! Though, most of the group decided that their time together didnt seem to have the same purpose as before. Sango and Miroku were the first to depart on their own.

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to Kaede's village with Shippo in attempt at furthur planning for the future.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun began to rise. The air was crisp and humid from the thunderous rain of the night past.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. There was a ray of light running clear across her eyes. She yawned. Shippo lay beside her snoring and occasionally twitching. She yawned a bit more and then sat up.

"Stupid light.", she mumbled to her self. "It has to shine right on my face."

She got up carefully as to not awake the young kitsune. The hut was very dark causing the poor girl to stumble very often. Stupid friggin..., her thoughts stopped as she reached the flapping sheet substitute of a door. Out she went. Her long blue sleeping shirt blew lightly in the soft morning breeze.

I wonder where Inuyasha went off to... she thought. Barefoot Kagome went towards the small stream by the hut to wash the sleep from her face and hoping for a glance of Inuyasha.

In the high trees stood he. Watching her walk almost zombie like towards the stream.

What a crazy girl. Getting up so early. Least I have an excuse

"Hey Kagome! Whatre you doin up this early!?" he yelled.

"HUH?!" Kagome gasped as she fell into the stream from the shock he had caused her.

"BLEH. PFFT. GLAH! INUYASHA!"

"-.- Crap. IM COMIN IM COMIN."

Inuyasha jumped down from the trees and landed directly next to the stream and the very startled and angry Kagome. She glared at him.

"Oh yeah like I meant to make you fall over like a fool." he taunted.

He reached down to her for her hand to help her out. Kagome took his hand and slowly got up. On her way she managed to get him closer to the edge.

"SIT!"

Well...obviously you can see where that went. In went the puppy!

Later that day Miroku awoke close to the shrine of which his father was buried.

Hmm I may make it there by mid day. He looked up at the sky. I wonder how Songo is.

Onward he went. With thoughts of the slayer crossing his mind...

"Kohaku! STOP IT. Im sleepy!"

"SANGO! Alright fine but its almost noon! We have to start rebuilding. Youd figure that you being older ID be the one still sleeping at noon!"

Away he went.

Very far into the western mountains, was a very strange looking figure wandering about the woods. She wore a long dark mauve cape with her hood kept up. Cautiously she slid behind a tree.

Sesshomaru walked by casually. He sniffed the air and faced in her direction.

"Tsukiko? I can smell your stupidity from here and beyond. What business do you have around my home?" he calmly said to the figure.

"Ah Sesshomaru," came the cool, tired voice of the demonic woman, " you must understand my interest here." She removed her hood. Her eyes shone a bright teal. Her skin a light porcelain color with a sort of black and permanent arch open towards her left eye. Her hair long and so black it glittered blue in the light. Purple strands caressed the sides of her head.

" No. I do not understand why you continue to dwell in my area but I will assure you that you are no longer welcomed."

"Heh. Oh Sessy, don't be so cold. Always pushing me away. Well fine. I've come to talk to you about your half brother. That uh...um...Inu...whatever."

"What of Inuyasha?" he asked intrigued.

Tsukiko gave a yawn.

"Yes, yes that boy. Well I heard that he was able to defeat that Naraku fellow that once ran about these lands. I want the jewel he possesses. The Shikon. Where can I find your dear brother?" She smiled widely and threatened to cut her bottom lip open with her medium sized fangs.

"I do not know where he is residing. You may search all you want but not on my side of these lands." He turned around.

"Fine you fool. I wished to share the jewel with you too! Now I see you don't want any part in my reign."

He again turned to her. "Your REIGN?" At this he gave a smile.

"Yes. With the jewel I plan on searching for the rest of my kind and then...well I will need a man beside me. I want to be the ruler of one of the lands! The West IS yours but I wish to be...apart...of one of the lands. As a ruler...as well." She looked at Sesshomaru with large eyes.

" Go away. I don't wish to be apart of this scheme." He began to leave.

Tsukiko growled. " FINE! Back to hell with you then!"

"OUT OF MY LAND HALF-BREED!" Snarled a very angry Sesshomaru.

He leaped at her, nails glowing green.

Tsukiko grabbed his arm and held him back. Fangs bared she snarled at him, her eyes now in slits. Her fangs dripped with a light substance. Sesshomaru backed away and tripped her.

"Goodbye, Tsukiko."

She sat on the floor watching him take his leave.

She would find Inuyasha some how...

YAY Thats chappy one! I know intros are always a bit on the boring side but I DO have to get my point across DON'T I?! :D

YAY yes Tuskiko IS half demon. Weird huh? Wanna know what type? CHAPTER 2?! And are she and Sess...GASP! x

Chappy two will present a bit more to this twisted little tale.

BTW

Tsukiko IS MY OWN CHARACTER. And I LOVE her deeply. :) If you would like to see what she looks like in MY head at least check out my deviantart page my profile name "crazyemofreak" :)

Inuyasha and the rest of the Inu characters are all Rumiko Takahashi's :D

See you sooonn!


	2. Discovery

**CHAPTER TWO WHOA.**

Yes yes This is chapter 2 to Moonlit Death :)

In this daring followup many things shall be revealed but of course NOT EVERYTHING WILL BE! GASP

Disclaimer thing...more like my depressing thing.

Inuyasha isnt mine. :'( He packed his bag this morning too. U.u

Says I was TOO ROUGH! pfft

So I guess Ill have to make this thing say it for me. "Uh my name is Kikyo."

Yea yea go on say it "pokes with spear head

Kikyo:"Um...Inuyasha and other Rumiko characters don't belong to her..." NAME?!

Kikyo: "VALLENT-ABYSS!"

Good minion...good...0.0

**ENJOY!**

"Alright Inuyasha Im leaving now." said a rushed Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah. How long this time?" grunted Inuyasha.

"You know. Im really not sure. Just make sure Shippo stays in good hands."

The small kitsune came to her with tears streaming down his face.

"Ill miss you Kagome! Please don't leave for too long!" He held onto her leg wailing and dreading the moment she would leap into the well and disappear.

"Don't worry shippo...", she leaned close to his ears and whispered something to him, "Ill be back in about a week, but make sure Inuyasha doesnt find out. I want to see how he'll react."

The youngster nodded and now smiled at her words. They hugged and Kagome turned to leap into the well. Without turning to look at Inuyasha she casually said, " Goodbye Inuyasha. Be careful."

He looked at her with his arms crossed and face as serious as ever. "Yeah yeah. Be careful yourself. I've got it all handled here."

With a sigh, Kagome leaped into the well and was gone with a flash of a white light.

Inuyasha turned away from the well and began to walk towards the village.

"Inuyasha?" called Shippo.

"What?" he grunted in reply.

"Why do you always have to be so cold hearted to her?! Shes leaving for who knows how long and you could care less!" He now stood only inches from Inuyasha.

"Feh. Lets get you back to the village so I can get out of here."

"Huh..."

"Your going to stay with Kaede Shippo. Don't be stupid. As if Id watch you."

The fox looked down at the ground with tears in his eyes. Hed known this of course but felt sort of alone now...

Now a cautious Tsukiko wandered the far east side of the West Lands.

Stupid Sesshomaru. Ill prove to him what the hell Im capable of doing without his filthy help!

She ran quickly through the trees sniffing the air for any clues as to where the famous half-breed , Inuyasha was.

Bastard! I know hes here someplace!

As this thought crossed her mind a scent hit her nose. This scent was powerful and almost frightening. She followed it slowly, worried as to if it would turn out to be her worst fear come true.

Alas she was lucky. In the clearing lay a small demon, shrouded by a dark smoke. She smiled and licked her lips. She hadnt had a meal for days. As she crept forward, the figure on the ground twitched its finger and in a flash there was a powerful jolt from behind Tsukiko.

She leaped high into the air and twirled around on a branch as to crouch on it.

The dark creature now stood with a long black snake at its heels. The snake wrapped itself around the creatures body and glared occasionally towards Tsukiko.

Now the dark smoke had cleared. The figure was a demon. He would have looked like a normal human had it not been for the bright green color of his eyes and the black slits down the middle. His forked tongue hung from his crooked smile. And his fangs glistened in the sunlight. Two very dark black "v" shaped arches where under his eyes. Short black hair threatened to cover his face very often but he made sure as to be able to look clearly at the now fearful girl in the trees before him.

"Ah Tsukiko. Always a thrill seeker. Too bad this time you looked the wrong way."

Tsukiko leaped a few feet from the demonic man.

"Tsukiko, why did you flee the northern lands? Ive...misssed your company these past years you know..." He gave laugh and moved towards her a bit.

"Sune don't bring up whats done. You betrayed me like the rest. I left because I didnt want anything else to do with you or your kind."

"MY kind? MY KIND?! Is it REALLY just mine? Last I knew your blood was stained and looked just like mine you know. Or at least...almost? Like mine?" He twitched his arm this time again and the snake shot at Tsukiko's body.

She flipped back but was too slow. The snake wrappd itself around her body and held her down. Sune came close to her and kneeled next to her.

"Tsk,tsk. You must return you know. Im just the first one theyve sent and you know how much I don't like this."

Tsukiko tried to bite his face and hissed with displeasure. He licked her cheek.

"Don't be so naive. You know Im going to win this one."

Tsukiko now shut her eyes. The anger if having to relive her thoughts, the discomfort of the present and her still to be completed journey to find Inuyasha...

Suddenly her eyes shot open. They were glowing a bright and powerful blue. Her hair shot all around her.

Sune quickly stood back. What a bitch. Shes gonna try this now?!

A loud snarl came from where she was. The snake that had been binding her was ripped open and was tossed several ways. Tsukiko now stood, arms hanging outwards to her sides, fangs bared and eyes now glowing a brilliant purple now. She shot forward at Sune. He grabbed her neck and took the stabs from her now longer claws.

"Tsu-Tsukiko, stop what your doing."

She ignored his words and continued to shred away at his body. She managed to make him release one of his arms and knocked him down to the ground. Held down by Tsukiko, Sune tried to figure out a way out of this without having it get worse.

"Now Tsukiko, you know I do enjoy this sort of thing but under much different circumstances!!

Stop before you get to the point where we'll both pay for this!"

On she went. Sune had no choice but to slash her face. Tsukiko jumped back in pain with a loud howl.

Her face dripping with blood, she still stood facing sune. He too bleed and now got worried at her fate.

"Tsukiko! Enough!" He held up his hand and shot a bloody arrow at her that had seemed to appear from his sleeve. The arrow hit Tsukiko square in the shoulder and she fell over to the ground still snarling. Sune ran towards her and bit her wrist. She gave a loud screech like howl and fell face first to the ground.

"What a waste. Ah your lucky Tsukiko. I wasnt in a killing mood."

She lay panting before him...

N-n-not..again...why am I so ...weak.. she thought...

Off into the distance, Inuyasha sat in a tree looking out towards the direction of the well which Kagome had just left through. Grr...stupid...woman...why

His thoughts were cut off.

There was a loud sound in the distance.

"What the hell?" He looked off towards it and very faintly he could see a small purple light.

He gave a sigh and decided hed go see what was going on. May as well since nothing good ever happens 'round here.

Inuyasha charged off into the far side of the woods in search of the source of his disturbance.

Hmm I wanna write more but UGH. I wanna make sure that everyones happy with the way the story is heading CRITIQUE ME PLEASE! I need it so badly! Lol

So yes. Whos this Sune guy huh?! Why is Tsukiko so vulnerable to him?! AND OMG INUYASHA HEARD IT AND SAW IT FROM A DISTANCE. :)

Yes I know what happens lol. AND WHY.

Tell me if Im going right with this? Lol REVIIEWWSSS PLEEAASSEEE.

Chapter 3 will be up soon hopefully tomorrow!

:)

Tsukiko & Sune (c)opyright to me :)


	3. First Deceit

**Chapter 3!**

Hmm I do quite enjoy writing this. Yes yes I do. :D Even if...no reviews -tears-

You cant see where I separate my sections for some reason SO I've decided to use NUMBERS to show this instead of what I normally used. :)

So if you see a bunch of 7's now you know why :) Oh and since my "thought quotes" didnt work before either, Ill be doing those in italics now :)

For some odd reason I cant find that creature from last time so here to help me is Charmander! YAY! Go on boy! Charmander: char-char-ar-man-cha-der! YAY! my automatic translator says..."Inuyasha doesnt belong to vallent-abyss and neither do I!"

Aw how cute...:'(... so yes onward!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"First Deceit..."

Sune stood over Tsukiko and twirled a strand of her hair.

"Don't play dead with me Tsukiko. You and I both know I didnt cause you that much harm. Now come, we need you back home."

There was a loud shuffling behind the near by bushes. Sune looked up to faintly see the outline of a strange man with white hair. _Fabulous. Company. Id better hurry then..._

He prepared himself to lift Tsukiko and dash before anything else would interrupt his "mission".

At that moment, Inuyasha lept from the trees and kicked Sune square to the face. Tsukiko was thrown onto the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Sune and he wiped a bit of blood from his lip.

"That doesnt matter. What the hell are you doing around here." Inuyasha growled in reply.

_Hes got a new scent. So does this woman. Where are they from?..._

Sune looked at Tsukiko then gave a small laugh.

"So your Inuyasha. How nice. I leave her to you."

With that , Sune leaped high off into the air and disappeared into the woods opposite of the area.

Inuyasha was confused and now turned to study the strange girl laying next to his feet. He kneeled over her and examined the arch under her eye. _Weird. She looks like a demon but I sense no demonic aura. _He gave a growl of discomfort. _May as well take her back then. Maybe then Ill get some answers._

He lifted Tsukiko from the ground and began back for the hut just outside of Kaede's village.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Tsukiko awoke rather tired but forced her eyes to open anyway. She could smell fish beside her head and turned to see what could be cooking it. To her shock it was Inuyasha! _ITS HIM! I've found that Inuyasha guy! YESS! _

She sat up very quickly and turned to look at him. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the fish burning in the flames. Now Tsukiko was a bit frustrated. He paid her no mind. Finally she decided to just talk to him.

"Are you Inuyasha? The half-breed?"

He looked up at her. "Yup. Whats that to you huh?"

Tsukiko grunted a small laugh. "How long have I been out?"

"About 2 days. Now what the hell is your name?"

"Tsukiko." She attempted to stand up but found that her legs were much heavier than she had planned on.

"Yeah don't expect to move any time soon. Your wounds may have healed but you havent got any strength." He began to eat the fish.

"I don't suppose your going to share that then?"

He gave a sigh and handed her the fish. "So where are you from , Tsukiko?"

"W-w-well...It's a v-very", she paused to swallow what she had been chewing, " It's a very far off place. Im sure its of no interest to you. Hell its barely of interest to me." She continued eating.

Inuyasha got up and began to go for the makeshift door. "Where are you going?"

"It wouldnt be of much interest to you. Just stay put."

Tsukiko watched him leave the hut. After eating her fish , she managed to slide over to the small window and get on her knees to look outside. The sun must have risen only 2 hours ago. The water was shimmering not to far away from a stream. _Its nice here. Too bad Ill have to make a mess of it._

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat by the well in which Kagome had left through only 3 days ago. He had been passing through here for quite some time but today he felt like sitting down and just waiting. _When is she going to come back home...HOME?! Great. Now even I have a soft spot. _

This made him remember Kikyo. She had been gone for so long he hadnt even thought of her. _Bleh. Why bother thinking of her. Shes long gone. Good riddance. Now if only...Kagome would trust me again._

His ears twitched. Tsukiko stood behind him watching curiously.

"So, you leave an injured girl all by herself to come stare down a well?" she laughed.

"What are you doing here?" He now stood up to face her and gave her a menacing look.

"Didnt feel like laying around all day. So, tell me about this village. Why do you live here?"

"I don't live here. The rest is none of your concern. Once your better you should leave."

"Oh? No I don't think I will..."

He watched her carefully_. _Tsukiko was looking at her feet on the floor. A blanket hanging from her shoulders covered them. She then looked up at him and gave a half smile. Her right fang appeared.

"I've come for you, Inuyasha."

She threw her blanket off. She stood there wearing suspender like cloth loosely holding her kimono bottom around her waist and keeping her black shirt in place.

Her claws were at a longer length and her teeth were bared.

"Heh. I knew there was something fishy about you girl." Inuyasha now too bared a fangy smile and stood ready to fight. "Well come at me then!"

Tsukiko began to run forward. A long, skinny, snake-like tongue hung from her mouth as she smiled with content. Inuyasha then noticed the blood coming from her shoulder. _Shes falling apart. What an idiot._

He decided not to kill her or at least...not yet. She pounced at him but he merely dodged it. Just as he had thought, she was much too weak to fight. Tsukiko fell directly onto her face once again. She growled at her discomfort and failure. Inuyasha began to pick her up again and started back for the hut when a bright light appeared from behind him. He turned to face Kagome. She had no bag and wore a black skirt with a blue tank top. Kagome stood staring at Inuyasha and Tsukiko.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to her in surprise. "Your back." He tried so hard not to sound happy.

"So...I see youve been busy. I came to give something to Shippo. Then Im leaving again."

Tsukiko watched as Inuyasha stared at Kagome with content eyes. _So, thats where I should go first then. The heart. Duh. So obvious. _

"Kagome, this is someone I found. She was hurt and just showed...up really."

"Yes alright. I really don't care Inuyasha." Off she went towards the village.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"So youve 'come for me' huh?" Inuyasha laughed. " Nice try there."

Tsukiko sat under some cloths next to the fire with her arms crossed. "Yes well if it werent for...certain events I would have been able to take you."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah alright." He got up to go find Kagome.

"Wait Inuyasha. Wont you please stay here with me. Id like to speak with you if that alright."

Inuyasha didnt bother to look at her and replied , " I have to see to something first."

With that he exited. Tsukiko sat cold and alone again. _Hmm...maybe..Sesshomaru can feel the same way too..._

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

"SANGO! SANGO!!"

"What is it Kohaku?"

"Theres a visitor!"

Sango got up and followed her younger brother outside. _Who..._

"Miroku?!"

There stood the monk looking very tired and yet thrilled at arriving to her.

"Sango. I had to come see you. We need to go back." He fell to his knees.

Sango ran to him. She and Kohaku helped the monk get to his feet and walk over to the small hut where he could sit.

"Miroku what are you talking about?"

"There was an uproar by the demons. Back at the shrine myself and the head monk sensed a terrible demonic presence. After only 2 days , we were able to finally see its source. Several snakes and dog like demons rushed through the neighboring mountains, screeching and howling. They fought through most of the night as well. Finally I got closer to them to see what was going about. I was attacked by a strange man whom called himself 'Sune'. He had thrust a snake on me.

I got lucky though. As he was about to strike me, another one of his clan appeared and asked him which way the girl was. This Sune guy then told him that she is near by and that they will have her and the shards before the weeks end. I took that moment to try and attack the snake and succeeded. I ran as fast as I could."

Sango sat next to the monk. " So you believe they were talking about Kagome?"

"Yes I do. Which is why you must go with me to Kaede's village we must inform Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Alright. Kohaku gather our things please."

Sango got up and faced Miroku. He smiled at her and she returned this smile. She turned to go get ready and felt something all too familiar resting on her backside. She turned to slap the monk but instead met his face directly in front of hers.

She blushed. "Miroku. We need to leave."

"I've missed you so much Sango." He got closer to her lips.

_OH NO! Hes gonna do it! NO NO NOO. Not now. How can I trust him? AHH!_

She stepped back. Miroku met only air with his lips.

"Come on now Miroku."

"Fine", he sighed, "but we need to speak of this when we make it to the village."

Sango nodded.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

WOO

Well thats chappy 3.

Hmm Im deciding to speed things up yes. Im sick of the whole waiting thing. Lol Ah. Well I want reviews...please? :D It would make me smile AND I would give a sort of...prize I guess? The first person to give me a review gets to include something in the story. NOTHING TOO MEGA. But for example "Then Kagome farted in his face." Ill accept that. :)

AH Well chapter 4 should be up momentarily cause Its summer and theres not much else for me to do cept get violent and sexy here :)

YAY! 33


End file.
